La bala que se llevo el viento
by TheUnforggiven
Summary: La historia se basara en una secuela para el final de black bullet y ciertos cambios de historia en el pricipio de la misma


_**Antes de nada me gustaría dar las gracias a Kalderos y a Daiya por ayudarme con la historia , sin mas procedamos**_

_**La historia empezara poco a poco asi que tened algo de paciencia**_

_**Plot : Enju x Rentaro**_

_**Solo por los despistados , POV significa "Point of View" o en castellano "Punto de vista"**_

_**Nuestro primer encuentro**_

_**[Our first meet]**_

_**[Rentaro POV]**_

La mujer parada frente a mi, sostenía de la mano a una chica que no superaba los 12 años de edad, sus iris teñidas de un tiente rojo bajo su oscura mirada apuntaban hacia mi dirección. El ser humano había jugado tanto con esta chica que había perdido la fe en el mismo…

Parada, vestía un traje blanco de una sola pieza, su pelo anaranjado y despeinado le brindaban un aspecto salvaje, añadiéndole una posición en la cual podría lanzarse sobre mi en cualquier momento. (Un aspecto salvaje además, su posición mostraba un actitud muy agresiva, como si en cualquier momento fuese a abalanzarse sobre mi).

Mientras observaba a la chica de delante mía, eventualmente me di cuenta de que llevaba hablando varios minutos sin que le hubiese prestado atención...

-"Ahora esta a su cargo, Satomi Rentaro"

-"Ha..Hai!" Dije sin saber muy bien a lo que respondía.

Me dio lo que parecía una llave, señalo por encima de las escaleras en mi espalda y se alejo en la distancia, volví mi mirada hacia la muchacha, aunque ( Aunque no soy el más indicado para hablar de edades... ) mi edad actual es de 17 años y estoy en preparatoria.

-"Vamos…" Dije fríamente sin darme cuenta del tono, aunque, lo único que recibí a cambio fue lo que parecía un gruñido que salía de la pequeña boca de la joven.

-"Se que aún no nos conocemos, así que de ahora en adelante trabajaremos juntos, espero que nos llevémos bien". Dije formando una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

Ella pareció sorprenderse de mis palabras, su ojos se abrieron como platos unos instantes para luego volverse oscuros de nuevo.

Subimos por las escaleras del edificio dejando la puerta atrás, a mitad del pasillo había dos puertas tanto a la izquierda como a la derecha, primero probé abriendo la puerta a mi derecha pero la llave no entraba del todo y entonces llame a la puerta para ser cortés...

Sin respuesta...

Sin más, me di la vuelta y miro a la supuesta puerta de mi piso, mientras me acercaba noté que la chica parecía un poco relajada, pero aparentaba que aún me miraba con desprecio.

Puse la llave en la cerradura y empujé la puerta, el pequeño apartamento tenía un pasillo con una puerta al fondo, dentro se entreveía lo que parecía un baño, y otra a la izquierda, avancé hasta que llegue a la puerta en el lado izquierdo del pasillo y abrí la puerta, antes de entrar, me percaté de que estaba solo, la chica de la que estaba a cargo estaba quieta bajo el marco de la puerta, casi como los vampiros de las películas, para calmar el ambiente le dije, bromeando:

-"Puedes pasar" - Dije con una voz majestuosa y muy elevada, acto seguido camine hasta donde me encontraba y entro en la habitación, la miré con una mirada de sorpresa y tristeza, no quería imaginar lo que los anteriores promotores habían hecho con ella.

Ella pasó por delante mía y entró en la sala, después de dar un paso la agarré por el hombro, su cuerpo se tensó y su cabeza se agachó como esperando recibir un golpe por mi parte...

-"Esta es ahora nuestro hogar, no debes pedirle permiso a nadie para entrar en él, de acuerdo ?" Dije con una voz seria y compasiva...

Ella pareció sonreír ante mis palabras, que, automáticamente ocultó con su cabello y avanzó hasta una pequeña mesa en medio de la habitación.

-"Intentaré hacer la cena, quédate sentada ahi y espérame". Dije pareciendo casi como un padre avisando a su hija de que la comida estaba lista.

Entre en una habitación que para mi desgracia, no era la cocina sino el dormitorio, pareciendo un poco estúpido, me dí la vuelta y entre por la otra puerta. Ella me miraba sorprendida por lo que estaba haciendo. Abrí la puerta y vi una pequeña cocina, me acerqué a la nevera y abrí la puerta, deseando que hubiera algo comestible. Sorprendentemente tenía los ingredientes necesarios para una salada. No tenían muy buena pinta, pero mejor que una noche sin nada en el estómago….

Serví la comida en la mesa y hice un pequeño rezo, aún sin tener ninguna creencia religiosa, esto era algo a lo que mis padres me acostumbraron cuando era pequeño, me llevé los palillos a la boca antes de darme cuenta de que la chica estaba quieta con las manos en su regazo y mirando al frente , es decir, mirándome fijamente.

-"¿No vas a comer nada?". Pregunté mientras llevaba la comida a mi boca. Cuando di mi primer bocado, escupí la ensalada y puse una mueca de asco bastante exagerada, lo que no supe hasta que levante mi mirada y la miré, fue que estaba dando una pequeña carcajada casi inaudible que se detuvo cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, bajó la cabeza y se quedó observando la mesa.

-"Siento por la comida de hoy, intentaré mejorar la próxima vez". Dije sonriéndole intentando encontrar un símbolo de complicidad.

-"Gracias…" ella dijo, en el momento en el que se levantó y entró en el dormitorio, creo que fue la primera vez que la oí hablar, no sabía nada de ella, solo conozco el numero en el collar de su cuello "328".

En el momento en que recogí la mesa, me dispuse a dormir, me acosté sobre mi futón. Algo me incomodaba, me giré y me di cuenta de que me observaba casi dormida, estaba en la esquina de la habitación, las rodillas a la altura de su barbilla y las manos reposando encima.

-"Si quieres dormir aquí, no tengo ningún inconveniente de dormir en el suelo". Dije somnolientamente pero ella hizo caso omiso, parecía casi dormida y lo deje pasar, lentamente todo se fue oscureciendo hasta que se tornó negro y me quede dormido...

La luz de la mañana me golpeó mis ojos y me obligó a despertarme, veía todo borroso a causa de los rayos del sol, al levantarme noté que ella seguía en la misma posición pero esta vez dormida plácidamente, me acerqué y le acaricié el pelo y susurré:

-"Buenos Días" Cuando noté una gran presión en mi mano, me agarro con una fuerza sobrenatural y casi al instante me soltó, instintivamente le dije:

-"Lo sient…"

-"Lo siento" Me dijo ella casi susurrando.

-"Voy a salir a comprar algunas cosas, quieres venir ?". Ella se limitó a mirar a otro lado mientras yo intentaba entablar algo de relación con ella. Después de eso me aleje, abrí la puerta y al salir escuché un murmuro:

-"En otra ocasión". Dijo con una voz tan frágil que parecía que se podría romper en cualquier momento.

-"Por supuesto". Afirmé un tono casi cariñoso, cerré la puerta y me marché en dirección al mercado.

Tras unas cuantas horas y mis ahorros agotados decidí volver a casa, en la espalda llevaba un futón para mi nueva compañera, en una bolsa tenía un poco de ropa para ella y algún que otro detalle, en la otra una llena de comida para practicar y agradarle a la nueva "invitada".

Al llegar abrí la puerta y al entrar a la cocina vi a la muchacha sentada mientras fruncía el ceño mirándome, nada más entrar quise llamarla por su nombre pero lo único que conocía era el número de su placa. Que la llamaran por un número me parecía de lo más despreciable, ni siquiera le haría eso a la peor de las calañas, un nombre, una identidad, algo que dé la forma de tu ser. Sin pensar más en el tema opté por saludarla sin decir el nombre.

-"He vuelto". Dije con una gran sonrisa, algo que no había hecho en años... Coloque las cosas en una esquina y me dirigí a la cocina para intentar perfeccionar mi habilidades de chef.

Unas horas después, tenía lo que se podría llamar una cena digna, salí con la bandeja en la mano y parecía que el aroma despertó a la joven que ya estaba sentada.

-"Solo llevo practicando unas horas así que no te esperes milagros". Dije un poco decepcionado conmigo mismo.

Volví a hacer mi típico rezo y para mi sorpresa ella me había imitado y llevo sus palillos a la boca, yo observe todo expectante por mis resultado como cocinero, al masticarlo, sus ojos se agrandaron, sus mejillas parecían haber cogido color y se torno una gran sonrisa, automáticamente ataco al plato de comida cual fiera salvaje.

Tras haber comido, ella se llevó su mano a su estómago.

-"Muchas gra…". Trato de decir antes de que yo la interrumpiera.

-"Espera un momento, tengo algo para ti". Dije como me fui al cuarto contiguo y traje una bolsa.

-"Esto es para ti". Dije al mismo tiempo que estiré mi brazo, me di cuenta de que me había sonrojado así que gire la cabeza a otro lado. Ella dudó en cogerlo, pero al cabo de unos instantes lo cogió y observo su interior del cual sacó un traje amarillo del cual se quedo fascinada, después de observarlo saco del interior lo que parecía unas botas de color marrón que terminaban en un doblaje blanco... Cada vez se le notaba más impresionada, saco algunas prendas mas, entre ellas un gorro negro, otro traje blanco no tan gastado y una chaqueta amarilla. Al final de la bolsa había unas trabas para el pelo negras con ositos como decoración, a esto ella lo alzo y lo miró con ansiosa.

-"De verdad has comprado todo esto es para mi?". Preguntó ella entre algo que parecía un sollozo o una expresión de felicidad

-"He tenido que gastar todos mis ahorros, pero quería darte una merecida bienvenida y como siempre estabas tan... distante... ". Respondí, a lo que ella saltó hacia a mi y me abrazó con todas su fuerzas, ¿Humanas? Era demasiado fuerte pero ni siquiera me dolió.

Antes de darme cuenta, sus ojos había vuelto a la normalidad, parecía estar más calmada.

-"Debes estar cansada, vamos a dormir". Dije alegremente a lo que ella asintió con una gran sonrisa, al llegar a la sala volvió a colocarse en su esquina a lo que yo recordé.

-"Ah! es cierto" Justo en ese momento recordé el último contenido de la bolsa, cogí el futón que había comprado para ella, lo estiré antes sus ojos de asombro mientras yo lo colocaba al lado del mío. Justo en el momento en que le dí unas palmadas estirándolo ella se colocó detrás mía apoyando su cabeza en mi espalda, poco a poco comencé a sentir una calidez inexplicable, me di de cuenta de lo calidas que eran... Pequeñas lágrimas recorrían su mejilla mojándome la camiseta. Cuando estaba totalmente abatido por tal escena escuché entre sollozos unas palabras:

-"Gra-gracias..." Murmuró mientras me abrazaba con más fuerza hasta quedarme casi sin respiración.

-Vamos a dormirnos, ¿Vale? - le pregunté mientras agarraba sus pequeñas manos

No dijo nada, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y meterse en el futón, copié sus acciones y me metí en el mío.

-"Buenas noches".

-"Buenas noches".


End file.
